


Village of Shadow Ninjas

by InnerWorkings94Imagines



Series: Elemental Love [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Temari Sisterly nature, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 05:45:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3197603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerWorkings94Imagines/pseuds/InnerWorkings94Imagines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Temari visits Mirikashi at her house. Part Two of the Elemental Love Series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Village of Shadow Ninjas

A soft knock woke up the sleeping form laid out on the couch.  An elderly woman, peeked her head out from the kitchen.  

 

“Mirikashi!”  The elder yelled, throwing a wooden spoon at the girl.  

 

“Hey!  Granny!  I was getting up.”  Grabbing a kunai from the table beside the door, she opened it peeking out a crack.  Standing in front of her was a four ponytailed, blonde ninja.  Her smile reaching her eyes.  

 

“Mirikashi!”  She yelled out, pushing past the door.  With a wide smile matching, she responded.  

 

“Temari!  I heard you were back.”  

 

“Yes, well, I heard at breakfast, you’ve been picking flowers from the tree again.”  

 

“What has she done now?”  Granny came out, with a plate of cookies.  “Temari, so good of you to stop by.”  Giving her a hug as well.  

 

“Nothing, Granny.  Just trying to figure out why the tree bloomed in the desert.”  

 

“But you figured it that out months ago?”  Granny asked, with an eyebrow raised.  “Don’t tell me, you were there for a boy.”   

 

“Of course not Granny.  I mean, I would never-I wouldn’t say never.  There was this one guy, but he didn’t know I existed-”  Temari cut her off by placing her hand over her mouth.  

 

“Thank you, Know i remember why I like having you around.”   

 

“Apparently she did that as well last night.”   

 

“Who caught her?”  Granny asked as she made her way back to kitchen.  

 

“My brother.  The Kazekage.”  Both waited as a loud yell came from the kitchen.  

 

“The Kazekage caught you?”  Granny stood in the doorway looking furious.  “YOu know you're not a citizen of the sand.  At any moment you can get kicked out, why did you let the Kazekage see you?”  Granny started turn red.  

 

“It was an accident, I didn’t know he was there.  Besides he never got my name.”  

 

“Granny, I handled it this morning.  Her secret is safe.  Along with that, you don’t have to pay a fine.  Hes giving you a warning.”  

 

“Thats it, its to dangerous for you to being going out.”

 

“What?”  Mirikashi questioned, walking over to her grandmother who had taken a seat.  “But I don’t go out during the day anymore, and only for a couple of hours at night.”  

 

“Temari is no longer in the village, she can not protect you.  Only two elders know you are here, and one of them is dead.  The only reason she knows is because she's too nosy for her own good.”  Granny said with a small smile to Temari, who returned a sad one.  

 

“Mirikashi, we are trying to find them, but its a village of elite Ninja’s its hard to locate them when they are constantly moving.”  

 

“That doesn’t matter!  Granny please, Temari is here, may I please go out tonight?  She could spare a couple of hours.  COuldn’t you?”  Mirikashi asked, turning giving her a desperate look.  

 

“Of course I can.”  Granny stayed silent concentrating.  

 

“What news have you heard?”  

 

“Not much.  Very few of the Leaf Jonin were apart of the mission to begin with.  Lady Tsunade remembers the end of the attack.  She doesn’t even know that the girl she saved is even alive.  Only a handful know of the existance to the Ninja of the Shadows.  Let alone the chakra that they posses.”  

 

“So they don’t know who is trying to kill her?”

 

“No, they haven’t even looked into the information in almost a year.”  

 

“So that means that their no longer looking for me?”  Mirikashi asked, wide-eyed at her Granny.  

 

“No, I can feel them still looking.  I know they want everyone who possess the gene to be killed.  The only reason the elderly woman were spared in the massacre was because of the fact that we can no longer pass the gene down.  You my dear are the last remaining Kekkei Genkai of Sosa Yoso.  They fear us, and want us all to die out.  They will stop at nothing.”  

 

“But Granny, they haven’t been heard or seen in almost 18 years.  They don’t even have a symbol.”  

 

“They do, its just not worn on a headband.”  Granny said staring at her granddaughter.  “You haven’t shown her yet?”  Mirikashi looked down with sad eyes.  With a shake of her head, Granny let out a small chuckle.  “And here I thought you told her everything.”  

 

“How can you tell if they are a Shadow Ninja?”  Temari asked looking at Mirikashi.  Slowly lifting up her shirt, she showed on her ribcage a brand mark burned into her skin.  The scar so old, it’s healed into almost a groove of a tattoo.  The characters for Shadow Ninja were very pronounced on her skin as she put down her mark.  

 

“They brand you when you're at the age of 5.  Too young to fight it off, too old to never forget.”  Granny said, with a sad look in her eye.  

 

“Why would-”  With a look from Granny, Temari knew it was time to stop asking questions.  With a gentle hand she placed it on the younger woman in front of her.  “I’ll watch over her tonight.”  

 

“Stay away from the Kazekage child.  He’ll only bring more attention to you if you’re seen with him.”   

  
“Yes Granny.”  Mirikashi said, looking at Temari with a small smile.  

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Key. Sosa means Elementals and Yoso means Manipulation in Japanese. Google searched, so sorry if its wrong.


End file.
